The incorporated parent disclosure (Part I) is generally related to cyclic carbonate monomers having a tertiary amine nitrogen in the cyclic carbonate ring, and cationic polymers formed therefrom bearing quaternary amine groups. The continuation-in-part disclosure (Part II) is generally related to monomers having an acylated secondary nitrogen or additional oxygen heteroatom in the cyclic carbonate ring, and polycarbonates prepared therefrom.